Deadly love
by Garantha
Summary: This is my first story please read and if you review it be kind. ENJOY! INCOMPLETE
1. Simple Complications

**Hey out there! I'm sure you already know this but I don't own any of the characters in this story except for my fan characters.**

**Even though this is a Sonic fan fiction its about my Fan Characters Zak and Warp. I'm not going to waste writing space describing them so look up their descriptions on my profile.**

Zak got up bright and early and walked up to the bed across the room and tipped his brother Warp out of bed.

"What the what man!"Warp yelled.

"You were still sleeping."Zak replied.

"Well I'm up now so how about we go to the mall."Warp asked.

"Ok."Zak answered.

_Ten minutes later _

"You're bringing your gun?"Warp asked Zak in confusion when he saw him strapping on the holster for his custom made pistol.

"Yeah you never know when to expect trouble."Zak said.

And he would soon be proven right.

Zak and Warp were walking to the mall when suddenly they heard screaming.

"Warp look! Over at the bank!"Zak shouted.

As the bank was being robbed by five armed criminals.

"Lets go!"They said in unision.

They dashed into the bank and confronted the thugs.

"Hey leave these people alone!"Zak shouted having already drawn his gun.

"Heh. Look at this guys these chumps want to fight us."One of the robbers said.

The criminals broke out into laughter. "Waste 'em!"

The criminals opened fire but the two heroes jumped out of the way with Zak giving return fire.

"Alright time to get serious! GO WEREMORPH!"Zak exclaimed spreading his arms wide.

Then what looked like an orb of pure darkness appeared in front of his chest and began to grow until it engulfed him. He was in there for a good fifteen seconds then out came a creature that anyone unfamiliar with this transformation would run from on sight.

The creature said in a deep growling voice. "Let's party."

_Zaks point of wiew starting 30 seconds ago_

"Alright time to get serious! GO WEREMORPH!" I shouted and spread my arms out and clenched my fists.

Then a ball of shadow energy formed in front of my chest and began to grow swallowing me. I could feel the power taking hold. Changing me. I doubled in size, grew claws and fangs, and my white fur turned raven black. Then as my alter ego Fang I emerged from the dark sphere. Upon seeing the criminals terrified faces I decided to shake them up a bit.

"Let's party."I said in Fangs thunderous voice.

_End Zaks point of view_

**Well what do you think? Sorry about not having them fight in this chapter but I needed to give you some suspense. Please review and be kind**


	2. Beatdown At The Bank

**Well now I'll show you the fight. Along with something else. Heheheh.**

"Well then time to get started."

Warp said reaching his hand into his tool belt and pulling out a steel screw. His body started to shimmer and the metallic hue spread up his bidy until he was made completely of the metal.

Then he morphed his arms into scimitars and said"Let's have some fun."

Fang pounced on the crook in the back while Warp dashed forward slashing his blades. Fang began clawing every nearby criminal while Warp stabbed at their arms making them drop their weapons.

Then there was only one criminal left.

"Let's get this over with."Fang growled.

Suddenly the criminal grabbed Warp and ran out the fire escape.

"Grrr"

Fang gave chase only to find that the robber was on the roof of the adjacent building. Fang backed up then began to run toward the ledge on all fours then leaped. As he landed he turned his momentum into a roll and came up behind the villain in a combat stance. Then he jumped in to the air and brought down his fists with unimaginable force. Performing one of his signature moves known as the 'Howling Hammer'. The impact knocked the criminal ten feet away knocking him out cold.

"You okay Warp?"Fang asked.

"Yeah I'm fine"Warp responded."

"Well then let's go to the mall like we planned."

_One hour later_

Zak (having returned to his normal form) and Warp were walking around the mall when.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The two brothers turned around to see a crowd of girls speeding toward them.

"Uh oh. Let's get out of here Warp!"Zak yelled.

As Zak and Warp were quite famous in the city they lived in and so had to deal with things like this all the time. The two of them quickly took cover behind a photo booth and waited out the storm.

"Man this is crazy."Zak whispered.

Little did they know things were about to get much much crazier as a mysterious onlooker had been watching them since they confronted the bank robbers.

"Hee hee. Soon enough"

**What did you think? Please review and be honest.**


	3. Carnage

Chapter 3: Carnage

**Well I did ask you to be honest but you don't have to be so rude. I told you that the story would be about my characters. But I promise that Sonic and his friends will play a very important role in the story. Also even though these chapters have been pretty short I plan to make them longer and add a lot.**

Zak and Warp were still sneaking around the mall. Trying to avoid any unwanted attention.

"Let's just get out of here."Zak suggested.

"Very well"Warp replied.

They managed to sneak out of the mall without being noticed.

"Well we're still alive. Hey let's go to the hangout."Zak said.

"Sure."Warp replied.

The hangout was the base for their areas branch of The Sonic The Hedgehog Fanclub. Of which Warp and Zak were co-presidents meaning they work together to manage the club and all of its doings.

_Ten minutes later_

"Yep here we are."Zak said to himself.

"Hey Zak I've got a surprise for you."Warp told his brother.

"What?"Zak asked.

"I set up arrangements for Sonic The Hedgehog to come to the clubs next party."

"WHAT?!"

"I thought you would say that."

"We've got to get ready! You can't have a major celebrity like Sonic here without making preparations!"Zak exclaimed.

"Okay got it. Let's head inside"Warp said.

But when they head inside they see an image of utter chaos. Most of the club members were unconscious and at least twenty of them were dead having been hit with unkown weapons in in various places, they had obviously died recently because there was still blood oozing from their wounds.

"WHAT THE HELL?"Zak exclaimed.

"oooooh"An injured echidna moaned.

"Zak look this one's still conscious."

After helping the echidna up and getting him some food they began to question him.

"What happened?"Warp asked.

_Flashback_

_The club members were busily preparing for Sonics impending arrival. _

"_Hey Kyle do you think this decoration will go with the others?"One of the fans asked the same echidna telling this story. _

"_Yeah it looks nice."Kyle responded. _

_Then suddenly the doors burst open and everyone turned to see what was going on. They saw three girls holding various weapons. One had blonde hair and was holding a gun as big as she was. One had black hair and was holding two swords. The last one had white hair and was holding a whip. _

_"__Hmm looks like they're not here yet."The black haired one said. "_

_Who the hell are you?"Kyle demanded. _

"_Heh. Wouldn't you like to know."The blonde one responded. _

"_Get them out of here!"Kyle yelled. _

_The entire fan club proceeded to grab weapons and charge the mysterious intruders. The blonde girl whipped out her gun and began to blast every fan in her line of sight causing horrible gun wounds. The black haired girl charged forward and slashed at anyone within reach cutting off several heads. But the white haired girl was the most dangerous, her whip turned into a blade and lashed out wrapping around several people at once and cutting deep into their flesh. When they were finished several club members were dead and all of the others were losing consciousness from blood loss._

_End flashback_

Zak got so mad that his eyes turned pure red with no other color and he turned into Fang involuntarily.

"GRAAAAAAH! WHEN I FIND THESE PEOPLE I'M GOING TO RIP THEIR HEADS OFF AND FEAST ON THEIR HEARTS!"He roared in uncontrolled rage.

"Bro calm down!"Warp commanded. Fang managed to relax enough for his eyes to return to their normal color. Then he turned back into Zak.

"I'm going to find these people and I'm going to make them pay."Zak said.

"I'm coming to" Kyle said.

**Well this is my newest chapter. If you review please don't say something negative just because Sonic hasn't come in yet.**


	4. Bad Girls

Chapter 4: Bad Girls

**You guys don't have to give negative reviews just because the main characters are made by me. Can't you just focus on the story? I'm trying to do something original with a good story and plotline.**

Zak Warp and Kyle were investigating the area where the attack had happened.

"Oh no."Kyle whispered.

Then he ran over to a dead echidna girl.

"NO NO NO NO!"Kyle yelled.

"Kyle who is this?"Warp asked.

"My sister."

"That's it! I'm mad now."Zak yelled.

Then Zak sniffed the air having super strong senses even when not in his were-form.

"Hide!"He whispered.

They all dashed off to hide. Zak hid behind a cardboard cutout of Sonic. Warp hid in a hole in the ground created by the earlier battle. Kyle hid under a snack table for the later party. The same girls that had killed most of the fan club walked in.

"I'm telling you Rhezania they're not here." They heard one of them say.

"Patience Arenza, they're here"Another said.

"She's right you know."The third one said.

"Thank you Zalantha"The second who was apparently Rhezania one said.

"Warp I'm freaking out."Zak whispered to his brother.

"Shhh."Warp hissed.

"What was that?"Rhezanias voice questioned.

"_Damn"_Zak thought to himself.

Then the blonde girl with the giant gun grabbed Zak while the black haired girl with the swords grabbed Warp and the white haired girl with the whip grabbed Kyle.

"Not good not good."Zak shouted while the three of them struggled.

"Three? We were only after two." the blonde one said.

"I know Rhezania."Said the black haired one whos voice identified her as Alenza.

"Well we'll just have to improvise"Said the white haired one who could only be Zalantha.

"LET. US. GO!"Roared Zak as he began to shift into Fang.

Rhezania simply tightened her grip on him but he used all his strength and threw her off of him. Then he got down on all fours and gathered his energy in preperation for his 'Wolf Rush' attack. He pounced and began spinning in the air with his claws out ready to shred whatever he hit, and in this case he planned to hit his mysterious attacker Rhezania. But suddenly Zalanthas whip caught him and stopped him in midair. But in doing this she loosened her grip on Kyle who then jumped away and got in a battle stance. Meanwhile Warp had managed to reach in his belt and pull out a chunk of granite and use his absorption powers then he broke away from Alenzas grip and then he was ready to join his friends in battle. Fang rushed Alenza not caring about her slashing blades. Kyle being an expert on hand to hand combat started attacking Zalantha fast and hard. Warp morphed his armes into giant hammers and charged Rhezania, her gunshots bouncing off his stone body. Zalantha morphed her whip into a blade and lashed it at Kyle hitting his arm.

"Gah!"Kyle yelled.

Fangs eyes turned pure red from his rage and he began to act on that rage and his feral instinct alone, attacking savagely and without thought.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!"

He roared in anger while attempting to sever Alenzas head. Then all at once Zalanthas whip wrapped around Fang, Alanzas blades found a weak spot in Warps armor, and Rhezania knocked Kyle over the head with her giant gun. The last thing Warp saw before he blacked out was the three mysterious attackers walking toward them with smirks on their faces.

**Well what do you think? Please review and tell me your thoughts and any suggestions for the story.**


	5. Prisoners

Chapter 5: Prisoners

**Well I left you at a bit of a cliffhanger earlier and now I'm going to tell you what happened after the fight. Warnning this chapter will be pretty short.**

"Uuuuggh."Zak moaned as he woke up. "

Huh? My transformation was canceled!"He realized.

Then he looked around and saw he was in a large room that appeared to have no doors.

"Hey there brother, finally awake I see."

Zak looked up to see that Warp was dangling upside down from cables in the ceiling.

"Uh Warp."Zak said.

"Yeah Zak?"

"Why are you hanging from the ceiling?"

"Oh, those crazy people hung me up here to stop me from using my powers."Responded Warp.

"Why are you so calm?"Zak asked.

"Eh, you know me."

"Wait, where's Kyle?"

"Here."

They looked over to see Kyle with his arms chained to the wall.

"Kyle what happened to you?"Warp asked.

"I punched that crazy lady with the gun in the face so when they put us in here they chained me up."Kyle answered.

"Why am I not chained up?"Asked Zak.

"Honestly I have no idea"Responded Warp.

Zak started pacing.

Suddenly they heard commotion outside.

Then they heard Zalantha shout."NO! The mistress will not allow this!"

"Guys whats going on?"Warp asked.

"I don't know but we'd better get ready, I'm getting you two free."Zak said.

Zak unchained Kyle who then helped him get Warp down. Just as Warp hit the ground a door appeared and began to open. Everyone got in a battle stance. But on the other side was…

"OH MY GOD IT'S SONIC THE HEDGHOG!"Kyle yelled.

"Hey guys."Sonic said.

"We can talk later right now we have to get out of here."Warp says calmly.

**Well what do you think? Please review and give me your thoughts and suggestions.**


	6. Fangirl Stampede

Chapter 6: Fangirl Stampede

**Well that wasn't very exciting. Well now we can see exactly how big fans these guys are. BTW Sonic won't be the only famous character. hint hint. Also I want to say that this chapter and it's name were inspired by Yoshi 2.1**

After the gang was rescued by Sonic they ran through a mysterious building led by Sonic trying find the exit. When they got out Sonic led the guys to the city and back to the hangout.

"Wow I can't believe we were rescued by Sonic The Hedgehog!"Zak said to Warp.

"Yeah. How did you find us Sonic?"Warp asked.

"When I got here I saw the dead people and knew something was wrong. I woke up a kid who wasn't so injured. I asked him what happened and he explained. Then I went to the security room and saw the video of you guys being kidnapped."Sonic answered.

"Well I don't think the party's gonna happen. So I think you came here for nothing."Zak told Sonic.

"Hey I'm gonna help you with this. So how about now we go to the mall."Sonic told them.

"Ok."Warp said.

_Ten minutes later_

Sonic and the others are wandering around the mall when.

"AAAAAAAHHH"

The four of them turn around to once again see a swarm of girls headed for them

"Not again!"Zak yells.

The four of them start to run but quickly discover that they're surrounded.

"Sonic run! Warp take Kyle and go for that balcony up there!"Zak shouts and then begins to morph.

Sonic dashes off, Warp now made of rubber grabs Kyle and stretches up to an unreachable balcony. Fang uses his acrobatic skill to leap over the heads of the fans and reach his friends. "

Whoa. I didn't know you could do that."Sonic said.

"Let's get out of here I saw some of them going for a ladder."Kyle tells the others.

"Agreed. They're already coming."Said Warp pointing

The others looked at where he was pointing to see that the fan girls had gotten three ladders and were quickly closing in on them.

"Let's move!"Zak yelled.

They all ran as fast as they could but one of the fan girls had grabbed Warps arm. Since he was still rubber the arm just stretched when she pulled but it was still painful and he couldn't get away.

"Gah! Let go!"Warp Screamed.

Fang saw what was happening and rushed over and started working to dislodge him from the crazed girls grip.

"Hold tight bro this might hurt."Fang informed his brother.

Then he tugged with all his strength freeing Warp from the rabid girls grip.

"Run for it!"Fang shouted.

**That's it for now if you want to find out what happens next you'll have to wait. And remember to review and give me your suggestions and ideas.**


	7. Fangirl Stampede 2

Chapter 7: Fangirl Stampede 2

**Now we'll find out what happened when they ran off that balcony.**

"Gasp. Pant. Are they still following us?"Kyle asked.

The four of them had run off the balcony and into an old side tunnel.

"I dunno why don't you head back and find out."Fang suggested.

"DUDE!"

"What? They aren't after you. They don't even know who you are."Fang replied cooly

"You know he kind of has a point."The now flesh and blood Warp said.

*Clank*

"Wait what was that noise?"Sonic asked.

"They're still following us. I can smell their perfume and hear their nonstop giggling."Fang responded.

"Well then we'd better move!"Warp said.

"To late. They have us surrounded. I can hear them trying to sneak up on us."

Suddenly a group of fan girls jump them from both sides. Two of them grab Warp and start dragging him away.

Warp started screaming. "AH! NO! FANG HELP!"

"LET GO. OF MY. BROTHER!"Fang roared and rushed over to his brother.

Fang grabbed his brother and pulled as hard as physically possible. Slowly Warp came loose from the grip of the crazed fans. But just when Warp was free Fang got jumped by a group of girls.

"GET OFF!"Fang shouted

Then he did another of his special moves the 'Wolf Whirlwind' he held his arms out and began to spin as fast as possible knocking off all the girls.

"RUN!"

They all ran as fast as they could to the mall exit. But then they realized something.

"Where's Kyle?"Warp asked.

"Those rabid girls must've gotten him!"

"Let's go save him!"

They rushed off to the last place they saw Kyle and began investigating carefully, not knowing if the fan girls were still in the area. After about five minutes they found Kyle being held down by two girls and cuddled against his will.

When Kyle saw them he yelled out. "Hey guys! A little help?"

Fang used his stealth abilities to creep up and knock out the two girls.

"Thanks.'Kyle said gratefully.

"Let's go home."Zak said having turned back to his normal form.

**Well that was exciting! I'll show you something completely unexpected in the next chapter.**


	8. Brawl

Chapter 8: Brawl

**Now some action. I can't wait to see your reaction to this chapter. A lot of the plot is going to be revealed.**

"Now you see why I don't like to go to the mall."Zak was saying.

"Yeah yeah."Kyle said.

"Wait. I smell something."Zak said.

They all got in a ready position and Kyle threw open the door. Inside they saw Rhezania Arenza and Zalantha with their weapons drawn.

"Well well well. If it isn't our old friends."Rhezania said hefting her gun into a ready position.

"Hmph. You three again. This time I'm going to RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"Zak said already partway through his transformation.

Warp gripped the wall transforming himself into the same metal. Sonic and Kyle got in a ready position for the upcoming fight.

"LET'S DO THIS!"Fang roared charging at Zalantha.

Warp stretched his arm at Arenza in a super powerful punch. Sonic and Kyle charged at Rhezania. Rhezania launched two quick bursts of gunfire, Arenza parried Warps fist with her blades, and Zalantha used her whip to catch Fangs fist.

"You might as well give up. We're far superior to you in battle."Arenza said.

"GRRAAAAAAH"Fang roared pulling the whip with his arm.

"Wah!"Zalantha cried as her whip was pulled out of her hands.

Fang threw the whip off to the side of the room and then performed Howling Hammer on Zalantha. Warp charged at Alenza with his arms turned into blades. They engaged in a heated swordfight. Rhezania blasted Kyle and then hit a button on her gun making a blade come out of her gun which she then used to slash at sonic.

"Gah!"Sonic cried out.

"Hmph. Looks like we were wrong. They aren't that strong."Rhezania said.

Then Fang uses his 'Feral Pummel' attack. He unleashed countless punches and claws seemingly at light speed.

"Ack!'Zalantha gasped.

Warp managed to get a blow past Arenzas guard. This made her flinch allowing him to get in a series of blows. When he was done blood was flowing from wounds on her shoulders, left arm, right leg, and forehead.

"Ugh."Arenza moaned.

"Hmm. Interesting."Rhezania said to herself.

Rhezania knocks away the unconscious bodies of Kyle and Sonic and turns to face the two brothers.

"You two just might the ones I'm looking for."Rhezania said to Warp and Fang.

"Only if you're looking for a beat down."Fang said with a confident grin.

"We shall see"

Then she rushed at the two brothers with her gun blade ready to inflict some serious damage. Fang jumped over Rhezania while Warp charged her. They hit her at the same time. Rhezania managed to counter Warps attack but Fang used his 'Double Claw Scythes' attack charging at her with his arms out and claws extended, when he reached her he brought his arms together with massive force, slicing her with his claws. Rhezania falls without a word.

"He. Hehehe."Rhezania begins to laugh.

"Hahahahahah!"

"What's so funny?"Fang growls.

"You would never be able to comprehend what is happening."

"We might as well tell them."Zalantha said.

"Or at least give them a hint."Finishes Arenza.

"STOP MESSING WITH US AND TELL!"Fang roared.

"All we'll say is we've been searching for countless time searching for very important people."Rhezania said.

"The Darkspawn."Arenza continues.

"And it looks like we finally found them."Zalantha completes.

Then they all stand up and say in unison. "CHAOS STORM!"

A giant mass of darkness flies towards the two brothers and surrounds them causing them horrible pain and knocking them out.

**I hope you like this but I understand if you don't because honestly I was just typing whatever popped into my head. And remember to review and give me your ideas.**


	9. Demons

Chapter 9: Demons

**I know I haven't been doing all that good but I'm stepping things up. I'm going to take some advice that was left in the reviews. Anyways now we're gonna see something really crazy.**

**WARNING! THIS** **CHAPTER CONTAINS A SHORT SCENE OF GRAPHIC VIOLENCE**

Sonic woke up to see that he and Kyle were lying on the floor of the hangout.

"Oh my aching head."Sonic said.

Sonic shook Kyle awake and they set off to look for Zak and Warp. After searching for twenty minutes they realized that something bad had happened to the brothers. They ran off to the security room and watched the video going over the entire fight and what happened after.

_On video_

_After knocking out Fang and Warp the two of strange trio picked them up and the other one raised her hand and the group began to glow with blood red light until it was too bright to look at. When the light died down the mysterious girls and their captives were gone._

"That's it!"Kyle yelled and then he pressed a button on the control panel.

One hour later

The hangout was filled with five hundred armed people.

"Who're these people?"Sonic asked.

"This is the Meganex City division of the Sonic The Hedgehog fan club, prepared for a big fight that is."Kyle answered.

Meanwhile when this was happening

Zak woke up to see that once again he had woke up in a mysterious room with no exit and that his were-morph had been canceled again. He looked around to see that Warp was with him once again hanging from the ceiling. Then a door appeared and in came Rhezania and Arenza with Zalantha waiting outside. They grab the two brothers and begin to drag them somewhere. But when they begin dragging them to different places Zak starts to get so mad that Fang comes out.

"Put. Down. MY. BROTHER!"He commands the last word coming out as a roar when his transformation is done.

He throws Rhezania over his shoulder and charges toward Arenza and Warp. When Arenza and Zalantha see he has transformed they seem shocked but quickly overcome this and get ready for a fight. Suddenly a group of strange soldiers in black uniforms with black facemasks appear to stop Fang. He thrusts forward in a powerful rage fueled punch, his fist going through one of the soldiers in a bloody mess of bone and guts. He then grabs another soldier by the head and uses all his strength to squeeze, crushing the second soldiers skull. Suddenly he felt a terrible pain in his side and turns to the direction of the pain dropping the two dead soldiers. Fang charges toward the soldier that had shot him in the side tearing out his internal organs in a gruesome display of violence and gore. Then he feels a sharp pain and turns around to see Arenza with her swords drawn. He sees that Arenza had stabbed him in the side cutting deep into his body causing blood to flow from the wound.

Fang was about to rip her head off when he heard someone say "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Fang turns to see Rhezania with her gun pointed at Warps head. Fang knew they had him beat and so he surrendered.

"That's a good boy"Rhezania said, then added."If it's really THAT important to you we can keep you and your brother together."

They grabbed Fang and dragged him and Warp down a hallway and through a door into what seemed to be some srot of throne room. There were to thrones that were currently empty.

"Alright spill it. Why are we here."Fang demands.

"I didn't think you were in a position to give orders."A mysterious voice says.

Then in a bright flash of blood red light two girls with crowns appeared sitting on the thrones. One of them had midnight black skin, blood red eyes, and pure white hair. The other had silver skin, violet eyes, and fiery red hair. They smiled at the brothers confusion.

"Hello Warp. Hello Zak."Said the one with the black skin.

"That's not my name."Fang said getting confused looks from everyone but Warp.

"Yes it is"The one with silver skin said.

"No, in this form I'm called Fang."

The two girls on the thrones exchanged glances before laughing at some sort of private joke. Fang and Warp had know idea what was going on so they moved closer together for protection.

"I suppose we do owe them an explanation."The black skinned one said.

"You got that right!"Fang said angrily.

"Well let us start with this, you two are darkspawn. People with mortal bodies and demon blood."The silver skinned one explained.

"Now let us introduce ourselves I am Hydraxion."The Black skinned one told them.

"And I am Krayonas."The Silver girl added.

"We are the two queens of the demonic realm."Krayonas finished.

"And what does this have to do with us?"Warp asked.

"We have brought you here to train you to use your demon powers."Hydraxion told the brothers.

"And also because we consider you perfect mates."Krayonas added.

Fang almost fainted at this. The demons stared at him after his episode wondering what had happened.

"He's shy. Especially around girls."Warp explained.

The demon queens began to smile after hearing this.

"Did you have to tell them that!?"Fang whispered at his brother.

Then the Hydraxion and Krayonas began fighting because apparently they both wanted Fang. Warp sighed Fang was so shy and nervous but he was a girl magnet. He would never understand it. Then the two queens had apparently come to an agreement, as they stopped trying to kill each other and started advancing on the two brothers.

"Come here Fangy Wangy"Hydraxion said seductively.

"Come on Warp let's have some fun."Krayonas said in the same tone.

"No way!"The brothers said in unison and dashed off.

But they soon discovered that the two demonic queens had teleported in front of them. They grabbed the two and separated them teleported them to two different places.

"W-where are we?"Warp asked in confusion and fear while trying to get out of Krayonas's grip.

"We're in the Dark Realm. The demonic world where I have absolute power."Krayonas explained.

Krayonas then held Warp tightly not caring about his struggles to get free. Then she pressed her lips against his snaking her tongue into his mouth. All the while Warp was panicking and trying to break free. She held him down and got on top of him.

"Not this."Warp said now completely in freakout mode.

"Yes this"Krayonas told him.

_Now to Fang_

When Fang was teleported to the Dark Realm along with Warp but to a completely different region, all alone with Hydraxion.

"There now isn't this more comfortable?"Hydraxion asked .

Fang only looked away not saying anything.

"Oh, are scared?'Hydraxion teased.

She then grabbed Fang and pulled him toward her. But Fang wasn't going to give in so easy. He pulled and struggled with all his strength, but Hydraxion just laughed and latched on to him. Then in rage and fear Fang lashed out at her with his claws sending her flying.

"Ooh. You're a feisty one aren't you?"She said.

But Fang was already gone, looking for his brother.

_Back to Warp_

Warp had managed to resist Krayonas so far but she was getting more and more determined and he was weakening. Suddenly they heard an unearthly howl that shook foundation of the strange dimension they were in.

"What was that?!"Krayonas asked in fear.

"My brother. He's coming for me, and when he gets here he'll tear you to shreds."Warp told her.

_Meanwhile_

Fang was running on all fours dashing as fast as he could through this strange world tearing apart anyone and anything that got in his way. Then he felt his brothers presence ahead but he saw some heavy opposition in that direction in the form of Rhezania and a squad of those strange soldiers.

"No problem."Fang growled.

Then he charged forward ripping the arms off of one soldier in a spray of blood. And then using his Wolf Hammer attack to destroy another three. With only Rhezania and three more soldiers he charged forward not caring for his safety. When he was done there wasn't one enemy left alive.

Meanwhile Krayonas could feel Warp weakening and was about to begin when.

"LET GO OF MY BROTHER!"

"Fang!"Warp yelled in joy.

Krayonas turned to see the werehog covered in blood and with rage and pure hatred in his eyes. She knew he wanted one thing and one thing only: to rip her limb from limb.

"I said let go of my brother."Fang said the calm in his voice even more frightening than his roar.

"Or else I will be force to show you a world of pain that you never thought possible."As Fang said this his eyes were turning pure red having no other color, and he began to glow with a black aura.

**Well what did you think? I tried to do better this time but this is my first fanfiction so I don't really know what I'm doing. Please review and tell me your ideas and suggestions.**


End file.
